Fighting To Survive, Killing To Live
by ImperfectionPerfection
Summary: DISCONTINUED - Kureha Garcia is new to Fujimi High School and befriends the school's unexcepting troublemaker - Jounichi Sohma. The two end up joining our favorite gang and find themselves in a world filled with "Them".
1. Chapter 1

**Escaping the Dead**

"Kureha, sometimes I wonder if you like getting me into trouble just to piss me off. Why do you always drag me into it! I would love to have one day where I didn't end up in the office." Jounichi exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. I signed, leaning my head back against the wall to the principal's office.

"Shut up, Jou. What's life without a little excitement?" I asked, smiling at him. He gave me the "are you out of your damn mind" look.

"Ahh! Somebody help me! Get him off of me! No! Stop it! Ahhh!" Jounichi and I looked at each other in shock before we remained quiet; there was a long silence before the intercom kicked on.

"Attention students and faculty. There has been a violent altercation at the front of the school. I ask all the students to follow their teachers' instructions and remain calm. Please – What are you doing, Nakata? Ahhh! No! Stop! I'm bleeding! No! Don't bite me! No! Please! Ahh-"

The silence was deafening – then came the noise, students and teachers alike slammed open classroom doors, running down the stairs and hallways to get out of the school. I grabbed Jounichi's arm, running towards the sports' locker.

"We need weapons. There's no way in hell I'm going to fight without anything." I said, throwing it open. I grabbed a Kendo sword and a metal bar while Jounichi grabbed a tennis racket.

We made our way towards the faculty room – in order to grab a pair of car keys to get out of this hell hole. There was a small group of "them" roaming around in front of us, making it impossible for us to sneak past.

"I'll take care of them." I said, running towards my former schoolmates.

"Wait a minute, Kureha! Are you insane? There's at least eight of them!" Jounichi yelled from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder, throwing him a quick smile and wink. I slammed my bar into the closest one's head, smashing it open. I felt droplets of blood hit my face before I turned around a slice another's head off its shoulders. I kicked one away from me before stabbing it in the head.

Their disgusting stench was assaulting my nose; I concentrated on the remaining five. They rushed towards me in a group, I side-stepped, slamming my bar into the back of one's neck before kicking it into the other four. I watched "them" fall before stabbing each of "them" in the head.

"Well, damn. Kureha, you have some awesome moves. How the fuck did you do that?"

"I've been taking Kendo lessons since I was six." I said, grinning. Jounichi's mouth dropped.

"Come on, we're almost there." I said, running.

It wasn't long before we heard a piercing scream coming from the faculty room. I saw Busujima, Marikawa-senshi, Komuro, and Miyamoto standing there, running past them I did a spin-kick on the closest one to Takagi before slamming my bar into its head. I saw her still drilling into its eye with it still trying to grab her. I did a drop-kick to the next one before smashing its head against the floor. I heard a whistle before I saw Busujima and Miyamoto fighting off the rest of them. Before Takagi could scream again I slammed the bar into its head, cracking it open and watching as it fell on the floor. She looked up at me in disbelief and astonishment. I gave her a small with my infamous two-finger salute.

"Wow, those were some nice moves. I'm sure you know Ms. Shizuka Marikawa, the school's nurse. I'm Saeko Busujima, captain of the Kendo Club."

"Takashi Komuro."

"Hey, I remember. You won the Kendo championship last year, Busujima-sama. I'm Rei Miyamoto."

"What's up? The name's Jounichi Sohma."

"Kureha Minamino..." Busujima, Komuro, and I had a stare down before we were interrupted.

"Oh, I'm Kohta Hirano."

"Nice to meet you." Saeko said, throwing a beautiful smile his way making Takagi glare at her and stand up.

"Why are you idiots being so nice! Miyamoto, why are you being so polite to her, you're the same age! Don't talk to me like I'm stupid! I'm a genius! I-" She was cut off when Busujima placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay." Then Takagi broke down.

* * *

><p>After making sure the faculty room was secured, we relaxed a bit. I collapsed on a rolling-chair before throwing my head back with Jounichi sitting beside me, lying horizontal on the chair, looking at the ground. Komuro and Miyamoto passed around water bottles to everyone on, I reached to grabbed my bottle when my fingers brushed against Komuro's softly, I saw a brief blush on his face before I gulped down a couple of sips.<p>

"Thanks." I said while leaning back and closing my eyes.

"Y-you're welcome."

"Oh, goody! I found my car keys." Marikawa-sensei exclaimed, bouncing up and down in her seat. I couldn't help but stare at her boobs before Jounichi slammed his elbow into my ribs with a blush dusting across his face.

"Can you car even hold all of us?" Busujima asked, staring at her. Marikawa-sensei's face dropped before it turned into a cute pout.

"Now that you mention it .."

"We can use the commercial buses. The keys are hanging on the wall." Hirano suggested, looking at the window.

"Sure, that's a good idea." I replied, smiling at him.

"But where will we go?" Marikawa-sensei questioned.

"We're going to check on everyone's families, take what we need, and find a place where we can stay." Komuro explained.

"Hey, Busujima. Can you turn that up?" I asked, pushing myself out of my seat, staring at the TV Miyamoto currently had her eyes glued too. Busujima did as I asked and we all watched with mixed feelings.

"The local area's death total has reached 4,000 already. The governor has declared a state of emergency and has been requested to evacuate the surrounding –" The camera turned to show policeman firing on the body bags sitting up on the stretchers, "The police has started to use firearms! I don't know what's going on but –" The camera dropped on the ground, screams were heard before feet appeared and the camera turned off.

"It seems our camera isn't working so we will be covering the news from the station. North America's president has been evacuated to a secure location. Beijing has been set ablaze. Britain and France has managed to maintain order while in Africa and South America there has been reports of looting. Officials have been making an effort into telling residents of all countries to remain in doors and to not go outside unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Damnit! Why aren't they telling us anything!" Komuro shouted, slamming his fists on the table.

"They don't want to cause a panic." Takagi stated, pushing her glasses up.

"Even after anything that's happened?" Miyamoto asked.

"Yes." I replied, staring out the window at "them".

"Everything was fine when I checked the Internet this morning." Hirano said.

"This can't be happening… In only a few hours everything turned out like this. But it has to stop right! Everything will go back to normal!" Miyamoto cried, clinging desperately to Komuro's shirt sleeve.

"Sorry to burst you're bubble but that's never going to happen." Takagi said. I was beginning to like the self-proclaimed genius.

"You don't have to say it like that!" Komuro yelled. I step next to Takagi looking at Miyamoto with an annoyed look on my face.

"Do you really think everything will be normal? What about all the people that turned into "them"? How the hell will their friends and family will think everything's normal when their loved ones is gone. Are you stupid? Nothing will ever be the same again. This is a pandemic." I said, bluntly. Tears flowed faster down her cheeks before her grip on Komuro tightened and she gave me a pathetic glare.

"This isn't supposed to happen!" Miyamoto cried.

"Do you think any of us wants this! Children have probably even turned! How do you think they felt!" I hissed, my face remained emotionless but my eyes were blazing.

"We don't even know if this is going to stop." Takagi commented, softly. I glanced down at my cell phone – no service. Guess I have to wait until we get out of the school.

"How does it usually stop?" Hirano asked, stepping forward.

"There's been many theories but it seems it usually stops if too many people die and the disease cannot be spread." Marikawa-sensei informed.

"But the dead people are coming back and eating people." Hirano added, looking outside again.

"Science as we know it doesn't apply to the walking corpses outside. It might take us forever to learn about them." Takagi said.

"The most important thing for us to do is to check on our families and find a safe place to stay. We're going to have to team up and pick up survivors on along the way." Busujima said. Everyone started gathering their things.

"What's the quickest way out?" Miyamoto asked.

"Hate to break it to you, stupid. But we're just gonna have to go out the front." Takagi responded.

Komuro and Jounichi opened the doors, while Hirano shot two of "them" near the door with his nail gun. We made our way towards the front of the school to see at least a dozen of "them" roaming around campus.

"Remember. Only fight if it's absolutely necessary. Just pushing them away is effective." Busujima whispered.

"They can only hear. They're stronger than they look; once they grab you it's hard to get them off." Takagi informed. A scream was heard before we made our way towards it. I saw a group of four people – two girls, two boys. Hirano shot the one closest to the small group.

I propelled myself off the stair railing before slashing one in half then cutting the head off another with my metal bar. Busujima and Miyamoto took care of the others in no time.

"Thank you." The girl with dark-hair said. I gave her a small smile.

"Were any of you bitten?" Busujima asked.

"What? Oh, no!" She said, waving her hands in the surrender mode.

"We're getting out of here. Do you want to come?" Komuro asked.

"S-sure."

* * *

><p>Komuro peeked around the corner to see at least a dozen of them roaming around near the lockers.<p>

"We have to be careful." He said, looking back at us.

"There's no use hiding from them if they can't see us." Takagi huffed.

"Would you like to test that?" Komuro asked, Takagi glared at him, I suppressed a giggle.

"We need someone to confirm Takagi's theory." Busujima said. Everyone instantly tensed up. I signed, running my fingers through my dark hair before stepping around them, making my way down the stairs. Jounichi tried to stop me when I shot him a look.

"Wait, Minamino! You can't be serious! I should do it! You should save your energy." Komuro exclaimed, quietly, tugging me back. I gave him a bored look before pulling my wrist away from his grasp. Miyamoto glared at me from beside Busujima before tugging Komuro back to her.

"Takashi, you should just let her do it. I need you." She said, giving him the teary-eyed face before throwing me a glare. I rolled my eyes.

"Stupid, bitch. You can keep your boyfriend. I couldn't careless. I'm more concerned with getting out of here." I whispered to their shocked faces. I saw Busujima and Jounichi give me an amused look before I reached the bottom of the stairs, maneuvering my way from "them" to stop at the middle of the room. I waited and watched as one of "them" walked towards me. I stared, blankly at it while it moaned past me, brushing against me slightly. I titled my head to the side to watch it for a second before grabbing a lone shoe and throwing it baseball-style across the room. It sounded off loudly and the dead made their way towards the noise. I swiftly opened the doors and motioned for the others to hurry up.

"That was brave of you, Minamino." Busujima whispered, stepping beside me. I threw her a smirk, knowing that she was talking about the comment I threw at Miyamoto too. Jounichi ran over to me while Komuro and the others ran towards us when a boy from the other group knocked his weapon against the steel railing. The sound echoed almost the whole length of the school.

"Holy shit." Jounichi whispered.

"RUN!" Komuro shouted.

"Idiot! Why did you yell? We could've just dealt with the ones closest to us!" Takagi yelled at him. I had to agree with her.

"The sound would've echoed anyway!" Miyamoto shouted, taking two of "them" down. Jounichi rolled his eyes, I laughed.

"Just keep swinging!" Komuro shouted, slamming one in the face.

Everyone started running towards the buses. I slammed my Kendo sword into a head before jumping and hitting a small group of them in the stomach – it knocked them back a few yards giving the group enough space to room through without "them" grabbing Marikawa-senshi and the others. I ducked just in time when Hirano shot one of them in the head, I gave him a thumbs up in thanks before slicing off another's head. I looked back for a moment to see the boy with the towel around his face get eaten alive. Jounichi shook with anger before taking it out on a group of "them" beside him.

"Ahhh! Nooo! Stop!" The dark-haired girl with Takagi and Marikawa-sensei turned around in horror.

"Tazuko!" She tried to run towards the dying boy when Takagi pulled her back.

"Don't do it! There's no use in trying to happen. Once you get bitten it's all over. Wait, why are you going back to him!" Takagi shouted, in frustration as the girl ran to her beloved and ultimately was killed.

"I think I understand. If the whole world ended like this …then I rather die with the one I love." Marikawa-senshi said, sadly.

"What! That's insane! Why would you –" Takagi was cut off when Hirano shot a zombie trying to get her.

"It's okay, Takagi." Hirano said, getting in front of her protectively.

"You fat pig! What makes you think you can just cut me off!"

"I don't know because I really like the sound of your voice." Insert lovey-dovey background with Hirano.

"W-what?" Takagi stuttering, blushing.

"I see you two are getting along." Busujima chuckled.

"Awh, love in a struggle. How nice is that." Jounichi grinned.

"As if!" Takagi shouted.

"Marikawa-sensei! The key!" Komuro shouted, knocking "them" back.

"Oh, right." She said, before climbing into the bus with Hirano and Takagi following her. I pushed Jounichi in ignoring his protests, ordering Marikawa-senshi to shut the door before he could get out.

I did a spin-kick knocking several of "them" away from the bus before slamming my metal bar against a head, watching as the blood spraying into the air. I heard Busujima slicing "them" while Komuro was hitting them with his bat. I bought my metal bar down to get rid of the excess blood before propelling myself towards more of "them".

"Minamino! Come on, everyone's on!" Komuro shouted. I did a backwards flip before jogging towards it when I heard someone yell. I glanced over my shoulder while slamming my bar into one of "them" mouth. It was Shido – the pephodic asshole teacher. With him was a group of four or five students running behind him. I saw Komuro trying to run off the bus to help when Miyamoto glared him.

"We don't have to help that kind of person! He should just die!"

"What are you saying, Rei! Have you lost your mind!" Komuro shouted, struggling out of her grasp.

Meanwhile, Shido was instructed his students to head towards the bus when a young boy tripped and grabbed his pants leg. I couldn't hear what they were saying but before I could say anything Shido slammed his foot into the boy's face, breaking his glasses in the process. Shido watched him with an evil smirk on his sadistic face before walking towards the bus like nothing happened – leaving the boy into "their" hungry decaying hands. I felt my nails dig into my skin, I mentally keeping myself from biting my lip off. Karma will be a bitch to him and if she doesn't do the job – I'll make him pay.

I climbed on the bus, keeping as far away from Shido as I could. I was sitting beside Jounichi; we were seated across the aisle from Takagi and Hirano. Busujima was sitting behind Takagi and Hirano while Komuro and Miyamoto were behind us.

"Marikawa-sensei!" Komuro shouted.

"I know!" She shouted, closing the doors and speeding off.

"I take it you're the one in charge, Busujima-sama?" Shido asked, standing over her.

"No. We simply relied on one another's skill to survive. We don't need such a thing." She responded, cleaning to Kendo katana.

"Oh, that simply won't do. We need a leader."

"You're going to regret saving him!" Miyamoto hissed to Komuro.

_For once since we met, I completely agreed with Miyamoto. His kind should not be allowed to live. He should die the slowest way possible. That boy didn't deserve that – none of "them" deserved that but that's just what it was now._


	2. Chapter 2

Marikawa-sensei decided to plow through any zombie that was limping through the streets. I was having a good time encouraging her. Apparently, her driving skills didn't meet up to the other passengers of the bus expectations.

"Driving like this is way too dangerous!" A short annoying student exclaimed, gripping on to the seat.

"What the fuck man!" Another shouted, trying to stand in the middle of the aisle.

I snapped, Jounichi gave me a chuckle before I stood up and wiped around the face the back of the bus.

"Shut the fuck up! Dumbass, maybe you shouldn't be standing up in a moving vehicle! She's can't drive when you're yelling about bullshit! Damnit! If you're going to complain then get the fuck out of the damn bus and if not then close your fucking mouth so help me I will shove your dick so far up your ass you will wish you were dead! Understand!"

It was completely silent before I got the dumbass stares and mouths dropped open. My eye twitched.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" I snapped, clenching my fists.

"Jeaz, Koneko. You're bipolar as fuck." Jounichi commented, leaning back and smirking.

"Shut up the fuck up, Jou." He laughed.

"Why do we have to go with Komuro and these idiots? We should've just barricaded ourselves in the school until help comes." The guy standing up bitched.

"He's right. We were safer in the school." Another sucked up.

"Who the hell are you calling an idiot, dumbass? Nobody told you to get on. If you wanna get eaten be my guest, get the fuck off please. Marikawa-sensei could just let you off here." I replied, smiling at them with a malice glint in my eye. I felt Jounichi shiver beside me.

"You little bitch! What's –"

Marikawa-sensei did a sharp turn to avoid a speeding car passing through.

"What the fuck! Do you not know how to drive?" He complained.

"Asshole! Shut the fuck up! Would you rather have the damn bus flip over!" I shouted, stomping my foot on the floor. He watched my boobs bounce around.

"Whatever…" He looked over to see Komuro glaring at him.

"Do you want a fight or something?"

"What's your problem?" Komuro said.

"Why you –"

"Why are you so agitated?" Busujima asked.

"I can't stand him! He pisses me off!"

"I don't even know you." Komuro commented, looking peeved.

"Shut up!" The guy went to punch him, when I appeared between the two and slammed my wooden sword into his gut. He coughed up saliva and a small amount of blood before collapsing on the floor, holding his stomach. Miyamoto was standing beside Komuro.

"Minamino…" He whispered, confused. I didn't even give him a glance.

"I hope that'll shut you up. Annoying little shit." I muttered the last part in Spanish.

"What excellent teamwork, Minamino, Miyamoto, Komuro. This only enforces what I mean. We need a leader." Shido dramatically stated, standing way too close to my face. I titled my head to the side before punching him in the chest, forcing him to back away from him.

"Let me guess. You're the only one qualified for the job." Takagi said. Shido coughed before leaning towards he not before throwing me a pathetic glare.

"I am a teacher, Ms. Takagi. While all of you are barely in your teens."

"If you haven't noticed. We're not in school anymore. Plus the whole world is fucked up. They could care less about follow the leader, Shido. You seem to have forgotten Marikawa-sensei is also an adult." I commented bluntly, twirling my metal bar between my fingers. He flinched.

"Tch. Just moments ago, I saved all these wonderful students. So, what do you say guys?" Moments later the brain drones clapped.

"So, the lunatic is in charge." I commented, dryly.

"That's it! Sensei, open the door!" Miyamoto shouted. Without, waiting for a shocked Marikawa-sensei's reply she pushed open the doors and jumped out.

"Rei! What are you doing? Get back on the bus!" Komuro yelled, grabbed her wrist.

"No, I won't do it. There's no way I'm staying with him." She said, shaking her head.

"What are you saying?" Komuro questioned.

"Ms. Miyamoto is a lost cause, Komuro. You should just leave her." Shido commented from behind me. I shot a glare his way before stepping closer towards the door. Jounichi immediately followed my lead.

"Don't worry; we'll be back, Sensei." Jounichi said patting Marikawa-sensei's shoulder before both of us jumped off the bus, heading towards the arguing couple a few yards away.

"Come on, Miyamoto. I know Shido's a slimy bastard but we need to get to our houses as quickly as possible." I said, appearing in front of them. She turned towards me with a mix of emotions on her face.

"We should have just left him! He's going to ruin everything!" I signed,

"Look, I hate him too. You're right he should just die but it's too late for that. Besides maybe we can kick his cult off the bus at the right time." I suggested, with a cold smirk on my face. She stared at me blankly before nodding in agreement. That exact moment is when movement caught my eye, forcing me to look up at the hill in front of us. A speeding city bus was rushing towards us, I could easily see that "they" were eating people including the driver.

"Oh shit." I whispered. The bus slid on its side rushing towards us. I saw Komuro tackle Miyamoto away while I was frozen from anger and shock. Then I felt my body hit the ground and a burst of fire and heat licked my skin. I peeped an eye open to see Jounichi hovering over me with worry plastered on his face.

"Minamino! Sohma! You okay?" Komuro called.

"I could be better, I would like a cheeseburger though." I replied, causing Komuro to sweat drop and his mouth to drop. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Damnit, Kureha. You had to pick the worst time to freeze up. Jeaz, are you trying to give me a heart attack." He complained, leaning back and running a hand through his hair. I sat up on my elbows and smirked at him.

"Well, Jou. I didn't know you care and wanted me so much." I commented, trailing my eyes to where he was straddling me. His whole face turned a bright red before he jumped off of me almost too quick to be human. I busted out laughing.

"Shut up!" He gritted through his teeth, his face still red.

"Don't be like that." I pouted.

"Komuro! Minamino! Are you alright?" Busujima called from the other side of the tunnel. Komuro ran towards an opening.

"We're okay. Let's meet up at the East Police Station!" Jounichi helped me to stand up.

"What time?"

"Seven. If not today then tomorrow at the same time." Busujima noticed "them" climbing from the side turned bus and started to back away. Then Jounichi noticed it was going to blow.

"We gotta leave. Now!" He shouted, grabbing my hand and running towards the other end with Miyamoto and Komuro right behind us. We made it towards a small hill before we stopped to catch our breath.

"This shit keeps getting crazier." I panted, lying across the grass.

"Tell me about it." Right after the words left Jounichi's mouth, Komuro was tackled by a zombie motorcyclist.

"Takashi!" Miyamoto screeched.

Komuro had his arm against its neck to stop it from biting him. He tried to punch it away with his other arm but the monster just grabbed his wrist and slammed it on the ground. Komuro grunted, trying to kick it off of him when I slammed a cement brick against its helmet, cracking open its skull. Komuro pushed it off of him to see me standing there.

"You could say you're welcome, ya know?" I commented, watching him stare at me before Miyamoto tugged him on his feet.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Mmhm." I said, running off the hill to see two motorcycles, lying on the abandoned street.

"Don't even think about it. You had your license revoked remember?" Jounichi said, with a deadpan voice.

"You always have to ruin my fun! Damn jerk!" I said.

"Are you serious?" Komuro asked. I shot him a death glare.

"Do you even have you're permit?" I questioned through my teeth. He smiled.

"Nope." My mouth dropped. Miyamoto frowned.

"Then you shouldn't talk!" I shouted. I heard an engine start behind me, whipping around I saw Jounichi sitting on the dark green motorcycle.

"Get on, Kureha. Let's get out of here." He said, I groaned but did as I was told, watching Miyamoto does the same.

"Lead the way." I said to Komuro. He nodded and we sped off.


End file.
